parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - Beginning
Transcript: * (Fade in at the golf, then hitting the golfball. That was sunny day, Dimension 3 from New York City. The grass was green, the flowers were blooming and the sky was as blue as the ocean, the cameras zooms right over the tree oak. One of them my young bird named, "Buster", and the older siblings. After your harsh game then "monkey in the middle," the Buster's parents are coming over with the meal of caterpillar, then Buster comes in with parents.) * Buster: Hey, hey, hey, HEY, what about me, what about me?! * Buster's Father: Here's food, fight over it! * Buster's Mother: Now, George. * Buster's Father: Only way they'll learn. * (Before we leaving with the parents, the birds begins to fight with the caterpillar. When Buster got the little caterpiller named, "Worm". The older birds charge and launched themselves onto the defenseless with his boy bird named, "Buster". As they were fighting, the caterpillar got away. The older birds dragged Buster out of the nest hole.) * Buster: (cried) That was not fair! * Buster's Mother: Oh baby, my sweet baby. * Buster's Siblings: (singing and chanting) Mamma's little birdie! * Buster: Mom, don't do that! You're acting like I just hatched! What am I, a chick?! (sighed and walks off) Guess the writing's on the wall, it's time to leave the nest! * Buster's Mother: (calls out) Buster, wait, you are still young! * Buster: (jumps over the tree branch) This flying's a snap, surprised I ain't done it before. * (Cut to: The golf vehicle arrived and gets out and one of them the orange tyrannosaurus rex was 3 brown stripes, white cap, white vest, and a sun-glasses and the giant dinosaur named, "Rex". Then Rex was dancing on the golf, and of course to play golf, while humming a jolly tune, and hits the golfball. Right in the middle of sees you Buster.) * Buster: Expect a postcard from some place warm, Miami, or maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Mama! * Buster's Mother: (gasps) * (Buster screaming and falls off, he stopped by the towards Rex. Buster lands to the golfball and wait. Rex gently hit by the golf ball with Buster, it goes to the golfhole. Rex tried to get the Buster out of the golf hole.) * Rex: Oh, whoa, little fella! Where'd you fall from? * Buster: No place! Just leave me alone! * Rex: No place, no place? Never been there. What's your name? * Buster: Buster! * Rex: Well, Buster, don't you have a mom somewhere that's probably worried about you? * Buster: Ha, ha! Yeah! * (Rex hits the golf ball and swings it, the fish scared away, lands to the pond.) * Rex: So what are you gonna endeavor to do now? * Buster: I'm gonna run away join the circus! * Rex: Oh, the circus, the circus, now you're talking sense. The circus is an ocean with some SPICE! * (Rex hits the golfball and another swings him, he hits the tree and crows gets scared.) * Rex: You know, I know a little fellow who ran away to join the circus. * Buster: Say aren't you a dinosaur. * Rex: Why, yes, from tooth to toe I am. * Buster: Then what the heck are you doing playing golf? * Rex: I'm smart, Buster. I'm one smart dinosaur, but I wasn't always. * Buster: You weren't? * Rex: No, no sirree! No, I started off stupid and violent. * Buster: You did? * Rex: This was a long time ago, do you understand. A long time ago. I was a real terror then. I was a real animal, and I was hungry... all the time! Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof